Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drilling mud control equipment, and more particularly to a bypass diverter box with a diverter plate, baffle plates and a grate that allows drilling fluid or drilling mud to be selectively directed to a drilling mud separation unit contained therein or to bypass the separation unit prior to passing it to conventional downstream solids control equipment and to selectively control the fluid properties to be passed to downstream conventional solids control equipment.